Warriors: First Generations
by Ghost's Shadow
Summary: At the time the Clans were created, and the mysteries of the forest were discovered. Warriors, OCs.
1. Ghost

Ch. 1:

Ghost slunk around the clearing, watching the other cats as they hissed and purred, not quite daring to fight each other right now. Few cats stood out to her, as they were all so different. And so many differences could be boring, the dusk-gray tabby thought as she paused to lick the pad of her paw.

After a while, one cat stood up and yowled for attention. His white-tipped paws shone brightly in the moonlight as he yowled out, claiming attention. "I am Thunder. I believe there has been too much bloodshed in this forest, and I wish to put a stop to it." As he spoke, mist gathered around the rest of the cats, seeming to take shapes. They looked like cats! At the edge of the clearing herself, Ghost had a first-hand view of one creature.

It was a tomcat, apparently, for he cast his gaze her way and she felt warm blue eyes on her. There was no color visible in the mist-cat's eyes, but she knew that was what they were, somehow. It felt good to have the comforting presence at her shoulder, and she looked back to the speaking tom.

No other cat seemed to have noticed the ghostly figures around them-how strange. Was she hallucinating? But there were four others, at least four that she could pick out, that were looking around in the same way Ghost was. "I propose Clans, so that we might have identities." The reddish tom was saying. What were Clans?

Some cat voiced her thought, and Thunder replied, "Clans are groups of cats with different talents, abilities, and territories."

A second cat stood, and called out, "I am Shadow. I agree with this cat; there should be Clans such as these. Clans will give us a purpose!" Her name was apt, Ghost thought. The she-cat's sleek black coat nearly completely blended in with the forest.

Now, a third cat materialized out of the crowd. She was small and slight, and looked as if she would outlast and outdistance any cat in a race. "I am Wind. I agree on this course of action. Too many cats have died in meaningless squabbles. These Clans will allow us to live more freely!

The spirit cats were nodding, and they were growing brighter and more real by the second.

Suddenly a fourth cat, another tom, bounded up to the other standing cats. He seemed to be bursting with energy as he yowled, "I am River! These cats are right. There should be Clans, because we will all live better lives!"

Many cats burst with agreement, though there were mutters of mutiny.

From right in front of her, a cat with a fluffy white pelt got to his paws and spoke with a carrying voice that hushed all the others. "I am Sky. Clans are logical, and will give us the ability to live more safely."

More yowls broke out, cheering for the five cats. Even Ghost found herself cheering. Thunder leapt onto a high rock to be heard, followed quickly by Shadow, Wind, River and Cloud. "I claim the authority of ThunderClan! ThunderClan cats must be brave and loyal. Who shall join me?"

Before there were any replies, Shadow stepped forward. "I claim the authority of ShadowClan! ShadowClan cats must be clever and willful. Who shall join me?"

This time, Wind came to the tip of the rock. "I claim the authority of WindClan! WindClan cats must be agile and swift. Who shall join me?"

Now River spoke. "I claim the authority of RiverClan! RiverClan cats must be strong and proud. Who shall join me?"

Finally it was Sky's turn. "I claim the authority of SkyClan! SkyClan cats must be spirited and logical. Who shall join me?"

The Clans were created.


	2. First Vision

Ch. 2:

Ghost felt drawn to Sky's charisma, and had nearly forgotten about the mist cat behind her when he spoke. She looked back, once more feeling safe around him. Now that the Clans had been named, cats were murmuring and looking around as if they had just noticed the mist. But none of them, except those she had seen before, saw the cats. How Ghost knew was a mystery, though.

A few cats had immediately grouped around the five new leaders. Ghost herself wanted to join Sky, but such a hasty decision wasn't logical. And perhaps it wasn't Sky she wanted to join at all. What if it was just that feeling of belonging in his presence? One again, she forced herself to think before jumping to conclusions.

The clearing was emptying, Ghost noticed, of those cats who didn't agree with Clans. Then she spotted one of those aware, who saw the cats in the mist. The dusky she-cat raced across the crowd, keeping her target in sight. Finally, she reached her. "Hello," Ghost said conversationally.

"Hello. Do you know what Clan you'll be joining?" The cat replied, looking a bit wary. Usually they would avoid anyone else, but with what had happened tonight, that didn't matter.

Ghost stared at her small paws, nervous around this cat. Then she realized her mist friend had followed her, and smiled inwardly. "I'm not sure. I'm Ghost, by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm called Dew. I don't know which Clan I'll join, either," Dew smiled at her, flicking her tail across the lush grass.

This was it. _If I don't ask now, I never will_, Ghost thought. "Do you see them? I know this is strange, but do you see the cats? The ones in the mist?"

Dew glanced around nervously, and whispered, "You can see them too? I thought I was going crazy. No one else does."

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, she nodded. "I felt the same. There were three others, though. I saw them like I saw you. They were looking around as if they knew."

"We need to find them!" The calico she-cat exclaimed.

"Of course we do. One was ginger with a white splotch on his back and eye. You find him. I'll find the one with a black and white coat, because you wouldn't recognize him, and the brown she-cat with red markings." Ghost instructed. "Go!"

Dew flew off, loping at an easy gate that was so fast… '_She'll be in WindClan._'Startled, Ghost looked to her side and saw the cat again. His features were blurry, but his eyes were truly blue now.

"Where will I be?" She murmured, trying not to draw attention to herself as she wandered through the crowd of cats.

'_Only you can decide that, youngling.'_ He replied. This cat reminded her of her father, but he was different. A relative, perhaps?

'_Ah, Ghost. Yes, I am your grandfather. I reside her, among my brethren in StarClan.'_ So that was it. He was a spirit.

"StarClan…Is that where we go when we die?" Ghost queried, fascinated.

_'Yes, it is. For those of you who believe, anyway. And it is your job, young one, to tell others about us. But there is more time for that later. Right now, you must find the others. Talk to them; persuade them to meet you at moonrise tomorrow night. Good luck. I'm looking after you, Ghost.'_

Suitably puzzled, Ghost padded along, winding through the many cats, searching. If her ancestor told her to find these cats, that was what she would do.


	3. The Others

It took only moments for Ghost to find the reddish she-cat. She was on the edge of the clearing, up in a tree, as if deciding whether to run or stay. She licked a white paw nervously. Ghost flicked her tail in greeting, and the other cat nodded back. "Are you leaving?" Ghost asked, climbing steadily.

"I don't know yet. What about you?" She replied, ears twitching.

Ghost shook her head fervently. "Of course not. You know, you probably shouldn't leave either. The cats in the mist are telling you to stay, aren't they?"

She shuddered, and her splotched red and white coat rippled over a petite frame. "So you see them too, huh? I can't believe they can talk. Um…what's your name? I'm Sparrow."

"Ghost. Nice to meet you. I'm looking for the other cat who's like us. He should be around here somewhere." She glanced across the clearing distractedly.

"By like us, I guess you mean that he can see them. Can I help?" Sparrow cocked her head, showing her over-sized ears. "Once I figure out how to get down." Ghost laughed and showed her how to grip the tree trunk with her claws. She'd taught herself as a kitten, using the trick as a means of hiding from bigger cats.

"Of course. Let's check around the Clans." The groups were steadily forming, and Ghost weaved her way through the crowds. As soon as she reached ShadowClan, she felt the reassuring brush of her ancestor's tail on her flank, urging her onward. The black and white male, larger than both Ghost and Sparrow combined, saw them coming and stiffened.

"Hello. What's your name?" Sparrow said, obviously awed and unaware of her blunt greeting.

"Frost. And you two are?" He replied, tension gathering in his muscles. _He must know,_ Ghost thought.

She said, lowering her voice only a little, "I'm Ghost, and this is Sparrow. You know they're here, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're referring to, she-cat." His arrogance was frustrating her already, but Ghost refused to let it show.

"Yes, you do. Our ancestors are here, Frost. They need us to help them."

"You're spouting mouse dung," Frost leered, whipping his tail across the ground.

With a sigh, Ghost queried, "Why do you reject them? They've obviously chosen you for something important. You could become important, someday. The way you're acting now doesn't bode well for your future, though."

He drew back as though scratched. "I…I don't want to talk to crazy cats. Or imaginary ones."

"Who said you were?" Ghost remarked smartly.

His coat shimmered in the moonlight as he stood, drawing himself up. "You think you're funny, huh?"

"Not at all. I'm just honest. Much more honest than you, I'm afraid. And perhaps braver."

Sparrow watched, stepping a few paw lengths back. It seemed as though the two cats were going to fight. "What makes you say that?" He questioned, unsheathing his claws. "Answer carefully."

"Well, for one, I'm not trying to pick a fight with a cat I hardly know over a very peaceful conversation." This made Frost sit down with a thump. "Secondly, I can admit to what I see and appreciate it, as well as be willing to tell others about it."

He mulled over her words, surprising the young red and white she-cat. Perhaps Frost wasn't so bad after all. "Okay. I suppose you've earned my respect, for now. Not many cats can stand up to me, especially when I'm angry."

Ghost nodded deeply in appreciation. "Please, come with me. We need to find my friend and the other Chosen one." She trotted off, leaving the two to follow. They exchanged wry glances and moved swiftly through the hordes of cats.

They found Dew on the outskirts, talking persuasively to a recognizable ginger male. He looked up when he saw them coming and sighed. "Please, tell your friend to stop talking. I made my decision when I first saw these spirits."

Dew began to speak, but Ghost covered the golden calico she-cat's muzzle with her tail. "What is your decision…?"

"I am Oak. I have always wanted to be part of something important, and this is my chance. Please, allow me to join you in following our ancestors."

"You are welcome, Oak. Now we just have to figure out what they want us to do." Ghost turned to her grandfather.

_'Determine your Clans. Tell the leaders of your abilities. Then wait for a sign.' _The spirit began to fade, along with the rest in the clearing. They'd all heard his words.

Frost spoke up first. "I am meant for ShadowClan. I feel as though it runs in my blood."

To everyone's surprise, Sparrow cleared her throat. "I really think I should be in ThunderClan. I know I don't look brave, but I could be." Her soft mew had a firm edge to it, as though nothing could sway her decision.

"Well, I want to be in WindClan. I'm definitely fast and agile, just like Wind said." Ghost silently agreed.

Oak stood and stretched, his sleek ginger coat clear in the night's light. "RiverClan is for me. Are you alright with that, Ghost?"

Ghost realized she was the only one left, and the only Clan left to her was the one she'd been drawn to since the beginning. "Yes. I will be honored to join SkyClan."


End file.
